Flower Boy
by Harumaki03
Summary: Y a pesar de que a ella no le gustara admitírselo a sí misma, le atraían los chicos tipo florecita, especialmente el idiota con el cuál se encontraba enojada en ese momento. AU. InoSara.


**"Flower Boy"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** Y a pesar de que a ella no le gustara admitírselo a sí misma, le atraían los chicos tipo _florecita_ , especialmente el idiota con el cuál se encontraba enojada en ese momento.

 **Nota: _Flower Boy_** es un término coreano para definir a los chicos que son " _lindos"_ , más que lindos _"extremadamente lindo_ s", en su mayoría suelen ser delgados, con un cabello envidiable y rostros de rasgos muy femeninos, no suelen tener mucha grasa corporal pero están bastante tonificados.

Es **AU**. Porque ellos lo valen :D

 **-/-/-**

—Inojin, por favor, arregla este ramo de peonías —la mujer rubia le tendió las flores al joven rubio que sonrió dulcemente.

—Mirai, ¿vinieron a buscar el pedido de rosas blancas de la señora Yukihara? —pregunto Inojin a una joven morena que pasaba a su lado.

—Aún no, quedaron de pasar después de las dos de la tarde —respondió la joven de corto cabello negro.

—Bien —el ojiverde miro el reloj en el estante cercano y suspiro —mamá, recuerda que tengo práctica y tendré que irme más temprano —Yamanaka Ino emitió un sonido de asentimiento.

—Hable con tu padre, dijo que vendrá a echarnos una mano en cuanto termine de entregar las pinturas en el taller —Inojin esbozo una sonrisa que pareció iluminar su rostro.

—¡Bien! —dijo emocionado, mientras terminaba de hacer el lazo de las peonías.

—No sé porque te emocionas tanto, eres pésimo con los deportes —Sarutobi Mirai miro a su amigo con una expresión cargada de burla, que provoco que Inojin ladeara su cabeza—. Además, con ese aspecto, seguirán pensando que eres una niña, ¿no?

Inojin suspiro y acaricio brevemente el puente de su nariz.

—¿Me has visto jugar en el último tiempo, Mirai-chan? —hizo un puchero —además, no importa el aspecto que tenga, lo importante es mi estilo de juego.

—Yo espero que Shikadai no termine echándose a mirar el cielo —murmuro ella, provocando la risa de Ino que imagino la escena con demasiada facilidad.

—Temari-chan no ha logrado sacarle la pereza a esos hombres de su familia —negó Ino con su rubia cabeza mientras colocaba un jarrón junto a Mirai —no es difícil imaginar a Shikadai en la misma postura que su vago padre —Inojin suspiro y negó con su cabeza.

Esas mujeres realmente los tenían a _todos_ en baja estima.

—Hola tía Ino —la campanilla de la floristería sonó y los tres volvieron sus ojos a la entrada.

—¡Sarada-chan! —Ino se acerco a la joven pelinegra que había entrado al local—. ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó, abrazándola efusivamente.

—De recadera —musitó, devolviéndole el abrazo—. Mamá te envía esto —y le alzó una cesta que llevaba en su brazo izquierdo —dijo, y cito _"para que la cerda no diga que no pienso en ella"_ —lo que provoco la risa de Inojin y Mirai, un sonrojo vergonzoso en Sarada y una mirada furibunda a los dos primeros por parte de la Yamanaka mayor.

—Tu madre siempre de creativa —tomó la cesta y la destapo un poco para atisbar una porción de budín de chocolate —al menos esa _frente_ tan grande que tiene le ha de servir para algo, porque al menos sabe hacer mi postre favorito a la perfección —Sarada suspiró e Inojin sonrió.

—Hola, Sarada-chan —saludo el ojiverde, diciendo el nombre de ella en tono cantarín, Sarada puso sus negros ojos en blanco por un breve segundo.

—Inojin —fue lo que dijo por toda respuesta —hola, Mirai-chan —dijo con más ánimo, la aludida miro primero al ojiverde y luego a la morena, antes de sonreír y corresponder al saludo.

—¿Aún sigues enojada conmigo? —cuestiono el rubio, Ino tomo la cesta y le dedico una mirada significativa a Mirai.

—Mirai-chan, vamos a hincarle un poco el diente al postre de la _frentona_ —Mirai frunció el ceño y entorno sus ojos color rubí—. Vamos, vamos —y se la llevo prácticamente a rastras.

—" _Gracias por ser tan sutil, tía Ino"_ —pensó Sarada, con toda la ironía que era capaz y era _mucha_ —. Bueno, yo me voy —se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse pero Inojin en pocas zancadas la aprisionó entre la puerta y su torso.

—Sarada-chan… —dijo en tono lastimero.

—Déjame ir, Inojin —musitó ella, queriendo darle con la puerta en su _demasiado_ lindo rostro.

—Vamos, Sarada-chan, no seas así —él suspiro, apoyando su frente en el hombro de ella —sabes que no lo hice con intención, ¿verdad?

—Ni falta que hacía, ahora, quítate de arriba de mí —ordenó ella en un tono que a él le recordó al _"tío Sasuke"._

El joven Yamanaka sintió el sudor correrle por las sienes y el cabello de su nuca erizarse.

—Está bien —se alejo de ella —ten cuidado al salir, _cuatro ojos_ —añadió con cierta dureza mientras se daba la vuelta y Sarada se encogió de hombros, apretando los dientes.

—Ve y muere, _niña_ —soltó ella con veneno en respuesta, abriendo la puerta con fuerza y saliendo como alma que lleva al diablo.

Inojin torció los labios en un gesto de desagrado.

—Eres peor que tu padre disculpándose, Inojin —el rubio dejo salir el aire entre los dientes.

—Incluso te llamo niña —se burlo Mirai, hablando con la boca llena.

—¿Y no que ustedes respetan la privacidad de los demás? —espetó el rubio, frunciendo el ceño.

—Claro, de los demás, no de ti —puntualizó Ino, provocando una carcajada por parte de Mirai—. Igual, le debes una disculpa formal.

Inojin acarició su cabeza y gruñó en frustración.

—Uchiha Sarada es como una patada en el hígado —musitó, acercándose a las peonías para envolverlas en papel.

—Patada o no, vas a disculparte —Ino puso ambas manos en sus caderas y le miró con sus verdes ojos en una amenaza tacita.

—Sí, sí —Inojin suspiró, abatido y siguió en su labor.

 **-/-/-**

—¡Uchiha, te llama el profesor Aburame! —Sarada se volvió en cuanto escuchó su apellido y vio al misterioso Mitsuki hacerle señas.

Se permitió fruncir el ceño a medida que se acercaba, notando los finos rasgos del peliblanco. Tez clara _(poco más de la media),_ su corto cabello blanco, complexión delgada, quizá lo más masculino _(aparte de su profunda y calmada voz)_ eran sus ojos almendrados de color ámbar.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara? —Cuestionó Mitsuki, un poco sorprendido por la mirada casi fulminante que la morena le dedicaba a través de sus anteojos rojos.

—Nada —Sarada frunció aún más su ceño—. ¿Dónde está el profesor?

Mitsuki asintió quedamente, prefiriendo olvidar la intensa mirada que le había dedicado la joven segundos atrás.

—Se encuentra en la sala de biología —le señaló la dirección con una cabezadita y pasó de largo, camino a su próxima clase.

Sarada respiró profundamente y camino hasta la sala de biología, donde su enojo con el _idiota_ y _afeminado_ de Inojin había surgido. Tocó la puerta dos veces y deslizó la misma, allí estaba el silencioso, calmado y misterioso profesor Aburame Shino, cuyos ojos siempre estaban cubiertos por unos lentes oscuros y llevaba siempre puesta su bata de laboratorio.

—Ah, Sarada-chan —Shino volvió su cabeza hacia la puerta y le hizo seña de que se acercará—. Es sobre tu calificación de la prueba de la semana pasada —la pelinegra respiró profundamente.

—¿Va a dejarme con esa B? —murmuró con verdadera consternación, Shino ladeó su cabeza y se cruzó de brazos mientras se mantenía en silencio, poniendo un poco más nerviosa a la joven.

—Me gustaría decirte que sí y ver tu rostro descompuesto como pocas veces —Shino removió algunos papeles en su escritorio —pero creo que has sufrido demasiado hasta hoy por esa nota, ah, aquí está —extrajo un examen debajo de una montaña de documentos—. Inojin vino a explicarme lo que pasó, más no por eso iba a cambiarles la nota.

Sarada frunció el ceño y abrió sus labios ligeramente en sorpresa.

—Me explicó que a pesar de tu desagrado por los anfibios en general, buscaste tú misma la rana para la disección de la clase anterior, justo como indique —Sarada pasó saliva suavemente —también que fue él quien la liberó por la ventana —y señaló una de las mismas en el aula.

—Realmente me desagradan los anfibios —Sarada suspiró —pero Inojin no tolera ninguna clase de maltrato hacia los animales, aunque sea por su nota y la mía —dijo esto último con algo de rabia.

—Bueno —Shino le entrego la hoja —eso explica la diferencia de los cortes entre sus clases anteriores y está —le enseñó dos fotografías —así que siempre eras tú quien realizabas sus cortes —Sarada se sonrojo violentamente y Aburame sonrió tenuemente.

—En realidad, yo...

—Le dije que para cambiarles la nota, él tendría que hacer el ensayo solo —alzó de nueva vez la foto donde se veía a la rana abierta de par en par, cuya única falla era el inicio del corte —su mano temblaba tanto que pensé que no lo lograría, pero lo hizo, aunque al final se puso a pedirle disculpas y estoy seguro que se habría puesto a llorar si yo no hubiese estado allí —Sarada miró la fotografía de la disección de Inojin y luego la hoja en su mano—. Así que puedes estar tranquila, podrás seguir con tu deseo de ser neurocirujano sin que esa B manche tu récord —y soltó una risa seca.

—Yo... —el cerebro de Sarada parecía tener un cortocircuito.

—Aunque fue su culpa, deberías igual darle las gracias —Shino se acercó a la ventana y miró por la misma —no cualquiera habría venido ante mí tantas veces solo por cambiar la nota de un compañero y menos aún, enfrentarse solo a una situación desagradable para sí, ¿no crees...? —se giró para mirar la expresión de la joven, pero ella ya no estaba ahí—. Oh, juventud...

 **-/-/-**

Sarada golpeaba con la punta de su pie izquierdo el suelo mientras esperaba fuera de la clase de arte del Yamanaka. Habían cosas que ella no podía dejar por alto y el _sacrificio_ que él había hecho era una de esas cosas.

Apoyo su nuca en la pared mientras respiraba hondo, buscando mantenerse calmada, como solo ella sabía hacer en cualquier situación. Ella e Inojin se conocían desde siempre, gracias al factor de que sus respectivas madres habían sido amigas de toda la vida, era natural que de pequeños convivieran mucho. Lo gracioso del asunto es que de pequeños Inojin siempre fue un poco más sensible que la mayoría de los niños en muchas cosas, siempre había sentido debilidad por el arte, se abatía con las injusticias del mundo y su aspecto de rasgos sumamente delicados lo hacía pasar muchas veces por una niña.

Aunque ella era femenina, Inojin opacaba muchísimo a cualquier mujer, con su piel pálida, sus ojos verdes intensos complementando unos rasgos definidos y delicados, un cuerpo delgado, un largo cabello rubio que era la envidia de más de una de sus conocidas, siempre había sido así, incluso ella misma visualizaba en su infancia a Inojin como una hermosa princesa.

— _"Cosa que no es"_ —se dijo a sí misma. Las cosas con Inojin al entrar a la adolescencia se habían tornado _"violentas"_ , pasaron de jugar juntos a discutir mucho, metiéndose con el aspecto del otro, él adquiría formas más masculinas y ella no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esos bruscos cambios de su amigo.

Su sonrisa había pasado de ser llanamente angelical a ser _endiabladamente_ angelical.

— _"Como si fuese necesario potenciar aún más esa estúpida sonrisa"_ —enarcó una ceja y dirigió sus ojos al aula a su lado, cuya clase aún no terminaba. Durante un tiempo y en la etapa de más cambios, ambos se habían distanciado un poco, él en ese entonces ya era un joven adolescente con las hormonas disparadas y ella no sabía cómo reaccionar o controlar las emociones que despertaba en sí el simple hecho de verlo.

— _"Y al parecer es algo que nunca lograré"_ —echó unos mechones de su negro cabello hacia atrás y ladeó la cabeza.

—¡Oh, Sarada-chan! —la aludida parpadeó en sorpresa—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

La joven Uchiha sonrió nerviosamente.

—Hola, ChouChou —saludó a la joven delgada de piel morena y cabello rubio casi blanco atado en una cola alta —estoy esperando al _idiota_ de Inojin —respondió, un poco temerosa de la reacción de Akimichi ChouChou.

—Ah, conque Inojin, _eh_ —y esbozó una sonrisa pícara —aunque lamento informarte que no está en clases —sacó una papa frita de la bolsa que tenía en la mano —la clase de arte fue suspendida por hoy y creo que dijo que iría a la cancha con el lento de Shikadai —Sarada asintió quedamente y ChouChou le miró entrecerrando los ojos—. En serio que los tipos _florecita_ **¹** son tu tipo —y negó con su cabeza.

Sarada abrió sus ojos de par en par y negó fervientemente con su cabeza, aunque el sonrojo tenue en sus mejillas la delataba.

—Tú secreto esta a salvo conmigo —añadió la morena y luego rió como hiena. Las clases de las otras aulas terminaron y los estudiante empezaron a salir. Vio al revoltoso y gritón Uzumaki Bolt pegando gritos y negó con su cabeza.

—No existe secreto alguno —espetó Sarada, colocándose junto a su amiga. A Bolt le siguió el chico Lee, con su extraño peinado a lo tazón y sus cejas encrespadas, pero sus negros ojos se quedaron prendados en la nuca de Mitsuki, que se colocó junto a Bolt, su aspecto era delicado pero igual emitía _(de alguna forma, ¿quizás su andar, sus anchos hombros...?)_ un aura muy masculina.

—Damas y caballeros, cuidado con la baba que sale de la boca de Uchiha Sarada, quien es débil con los chicos de aspecto delicado —musitó ChouChou voz baja, con algo de burla y audible solo para la aludida.

—¡ChouChou! —espetó la pelinegra.

—¡Es la verdad! —rió la otra, comiéndose una papa—. Pero todos sabemos que tienes a tu favorito, ¿no?

Sarada sentía su rostro arder. Su amiga a veces no sabía mantener esa _bocota_ cerrada.

* * *

 **N/T: ¹** florecita: diminutivo burlón para llamar a los chicos de aspecto delicado.

* * *

 **-/-/-**

—¿Cuándo vas a hablar con Sarada? —Nara Shikadai pico la pelota en el suelo con lentitud, al no recibir respuesta, volvió su mirada hacia la nuca rubia de su mejor amigo—. Sabes que tratar de hacerte la tumba conmigo no funciona —añadió.

—Luego —respondió Inojin esquivamente mientras se hacía una cola alta con su largo cabello rubio.

—Vienes diciendo eso desde hace días —Shikadai suspiró, la gente era problemática, sus amigos eran problemáticos, pero pensaba seriamente que Inojin y Sarada rompían su _"problemetro"_.

—No se ha presentado la oportunidad —mientras hablaba, Inojin se colocó las muñequeras de color blanco y extendió sus manos para que el castaño le pasara la pelota.

—Bueno... —Shikadai le lanzó la pelota y se puso de pie —al fin llegaron los demás —alzó un brazo en saludo a los otros compañeros.

Inojin esbozó una sonrisa e hizo lo propio. Iba a jugar, no era momento de pensar en la demasiado linda para su salud mental y temperamental Uchiha Haruno.

—¡Vamos, a jugar! —gritó Bolt, enérgico y los demás le corroboraron.

Iban a jugar estilo callejero, Shikadai, Bolt, Mitsuki, Inojin y Lee conformarían el equipo de _"ligas menores"_ , mientras los miembros del equipo de baloncesto de otra universidad serian sus contrincantes.

—No debemos confiarnos —decía Shikadai —los únicos que tienen estaturas comparables a la de ellos son Mitsuki —miró al peliblanco —e Inojin —su rubio amigo asintió—. Bolt, procura tomar bien esos rebotes, Lee, no debemos permitir que se escapen del marcaje, recuerden que todo es válido aquí —sonrió tenuemente —yo me encargaré de lanzar desde las sombras —todos asintieron —muy bien, panda de problemáticos, ¡a jugar!

 **-/-/-**

¿Cómo era posible que a Yamanaka Inojin le diera repelús abrir en dos a un animal ya muerto y no resultar golpeado en ese juego de bárbaros? Eso era lo que se cuestionaba Uchiha Sarada en ese momento mientras veía al ojiverde limpiarse el sudor con la parte frontal de su camiseta blanca sin mangas.

Lo vio alzar el dedo índice de su mano izquierda mientras picaba la pelota con la derecha, delante de él se colocó uno del equipo contrario pero con un movimiento veloz de manos y pies paso la pelota entre las piernas del contrincante y pasó rápidamente a su lado para tomar la misma y lanzársela a Mitsuki que bajó rápidamente y fue frenado antes de poder tirar, así que se la paso a Lee, a quien por poco se le cae la pelota, con un juego veloz de sus manos y un salto, Lee arrojó la pelota que dio vueltas alrededor del aro.

—¡Para adentro vas! —gritó Bolt dando un salto para tomar la pelota y hacer un mate en el aro.

—Algo tenía que tener de ventajoso el ser medio mono —bufó Sarada, observando como se recogían para formarse de nuevo.

—Esto es tan aburrido —ChouChou destapo la que sería la fritanga número ocho, solo estando sentadas allí.

—ChouChou, ¿no crees que deberías disminuir un poco todo eso...? —preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

La morena optó por ignorar a la Uchiha, que solo suspiró, negando con su cabeza. ChouChou hoy en día era una joven delgada y de figura envidiable, pero de pequeña había sido llenita; solía olvidar la facilidad con la que subía de peso.

El silbato sonó y murmullos de queja se escucharon en toda la cancha.

—¡Falta, tiro libre! —anuncio quien hacia de referí del juego —es estilo callejero, pero las reglas siguen siendo las de la NBA muchacho —espetó al joven que quería discutirle.

ChouChou y Sarada miraron para tratar de entender qué había sucedido, ambas vieron a Inojin sentado en medio de la cancha, limpiándose el rostro y fruncieron el ceño, vieron que Bolt se acercó a él y que éste negaba con su cabeza, Shikadai tenía una expresión indescifrable y Lee estaba cruzado de brazos.

Inojin se puso de pie y le pidió a Mitsuki que le pasara el balón. Se colocó en posición y lanzó la pelota que paso limpiamente en la red de la canasta, con un rostro serio se volvió hacía las gradas mientras seguía limpiándose la sangre que brotaba de sus labios.

Las dos amigas se miraron preocupadas y antes de que ChouChou pudiera detenerla, Sarada ya bajaba las gradas para ir a ver al rubio.

—Ya decía yo que era tu favorito —asintió ChouChou llevándose un dorito a la boca.

 **-/-/-**

—Al menos es el fin del juego —Mitsuki le palmeó la espalda a Inojin, quien dio un respingo—. No te preocupes, faltan menos de cinco minutos para el final del partido, tenemos ventaja...

—Y Kenji no es nada malo —añadió Bolt con energía, mirando al joven pelirrojo que se colocaba las muñequeras.

—Ve a lavarte y a la enfermería —Shikadai suspiro y se volvió a los demás —no hagas cosas que resulten problemáticas, como no desinfectarlo.

Inojin mantenía su ceño fruncido pero asintió y salió del área de juego. Aunque su labio dolía, más era el hecho de que lo sacaran del juego por esa nimiedad.

—Ni que sea algo tan grave —masculló entre dientes, pasando hacia los bebederos.

—Deja que la enfermera determine eso, _Ino-baka_ —abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y volvió su cabeza donde se encontró con la _insufrible_ Uchiha Sarada mirándole altaneramente con esas hipnotizantes gemas negras de sus ojos.

—No quiero —dijo con tono infantil, mientras hacia un puchero del cual se arrepintió casi de inmediato de haber hecho.

—Serás cobardica... —ella bajó los escalones que los separaban y le miró enarcando una ceja perfectamente perfilada por encima del marco de sus lentes.

—No —negó él con su cabeza, dirigiéndose a uno de los bebederos —además, no me llames _"Ino-baka"_ , me hace sentir que hablas de mamá —musitó, inclinándose sobre el chorro de agua.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, Sarada mirando a Inojin y éste tomando agua como podía, porque la herida le dolía.

—¿Has decidido perdonarme? —La pregunta la tomó desprevenida, él cerró el grifo del agua, no sin antes echarse un poco en el rostro.

—¿Había algo que perdonar, _enclenque_? —bufó ella, esquivando la verde mirada de él, Inojin esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, a pesar del dolor en los labios.

—Por favor, señorita _cuatro ojos_ , no esquive mi mirada —Sarada se sintió indefensa cuando sintió los suaves dedos masculinos _(porque sí, eran demasiado masculinos)_ tomar su barbilla y volver su rostro hacía él.

A pesar del sudor mezclado con el agua, del labio inferior ligeramente hinchado, de los pómulos definidos, de los sagaces ojos verdes, de que en un rápido vistazo podías confundirlo con una mujer, teniéndolo así de cerca era evidente que en lo absoluto lo era, de cerca sus pómulos eran más marcados, su rostro en general era una agonizante armonía mezcla de dulzura y masculinidad; aunque su cuerpo era delgado, era definido y tonificado, su mandíbula, barbilla, su cuello y hombros eran más anchos que los de una delicada fémina, pero su arma letal realmente era...

—No me llames así, Inojin —espetó ella, haciendo un puchero mientras admiraba brevemente las mejillas de Inojin algo sonrojadas por el ejercicio.

—Eres tan linda cuando te enojas —ahí estaba, su sonrisa de niño travieso tratando de ser bueno, con delicadeza acarició la mejilla izquierda de ella—. ¿Hacemos las paces? —añadió con tono sugerente, ella trato de alejarse y puso cara de espanto, mientras él se destornillaba de la risa por la expresión de ella.

—¡Inojin, eres un _idiota_! —y quiso propinarle una patada en la espinilla pero él fue más ágil y esquivo la patada de ella.

—Vamos, no es algo no que no hayamos hecho antes —insistió él, con una sonrisa ladeada, Sarada apoyó sus manos en el pecho húmedo de Inojin y lo empujó un poco.

—A veces me preguntó como es que nadie se ha dado cuenta de tu verdadera personalidad —espetó ella, mirándolo por encima del marco de sus lentes.

Él rió suavemente y tomó con su mano libre la mano de ella y la entrelazo con la suya como si fuesen a echar un pulso.

—Vamos, no te hagas la difícil —se inclinó un poco más sobre ella y sus ojos quedaron a la altura de los femeninos—. Hagamos las paces, Sarada-chan —dijo, canturreando su nombre.

Sarada suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco por un instante y colocó las manos entrelazadas de ambos en medio de sus rostros.

—Esto es ridículo —bufó ella, inclinándose hacia adelante para depositar un beso en el dorso de la mano de él, el solo hecho de tener que acercarse demasiado al rubio provocaba disturbios en su cabeza.

—Sarada-chan, eres tan linda —repitió Inojin en un murmullo mientras inclinaba su rostro para repetir la acción de ella, por su parte Sarada pensaba que deberían de inventar otro método de disculpa, los labios de Inojin se detuvieron a escasos centímetros del dorso femenino.

—¿Qué tanto...? —empezó a decir, controlando el temblor de su voz mientras enmascaraba su nerviosismo frunciendo el ceño.

Inojin no respondió, más hizo un cambio rápido de dirección y atrayéndola con la mano que aún tenía en la caliente mejilla femenina, la beso. Fue apenas un roce leve que hizo que ambos se derritieran.

—Te atrape —sonrió el Yamanaka con dulzura, mientras rozaba su nariz con la de ella—. A veces es demasiado difícil tomarte desprevenida —Sarada abrió sus labios ligeramente y el sonrojo se hizo presente de inmediato.

Adiós palabras bonitas de disculpas, adiós cordura, adiós enojo y frialdad, adiós a todo y hola a pulso latiendo desaforado en sus oídos.

—Me has besado con ese labio lastimado —pretendió estar enojada —si me da una infección... —y dejó la amenaza en el aire.

Él solo la envolvió en sus brazos y la abrazó, pegándola a su pecho duro y húmedo.

—Ya me encargaré —rió —lo único que mañana tengo una exposición sobre el arte neolítico, con este labio así va a estar genial —murmuró con ironía, negando ligeramente con su cabeza.

Sarada se apartó y le golpeó la nariz con el dedo.

—Compraremos algo para que baje la hinchazón —Inojin asintió —no por nada estoy estudiando medicina —añadió.

—Sí, sí —respondió con tranquilidad mientras se dejaba guiar por ella de camino a la enfermería.

ChouChou tenía razón. Ella ya tenía a su _florecita_ favorita.

 **-/-/-**

—¡Sarada-chan! —vocifero Inojin desde el piso inferior, con el móvil de la morena en mano con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué pasa? —respondió ella, asomando su cabeza por la barandilla.

—Ahm... —alzó el móvil para ella viera la pantalla—. ¿Por qué me tienes guardado como _"florecita"_ y como _nick_ en **LINE** me tienes _"Flower Boy"_?

Sarada abrió sus ojos enormemente y se sonrojo con violencia.

¡Esa ChouChou...!

 **—Fin—**

Solo por si no quedó claro, ellos son novios _(LOL)_ , **ChouChou** lo sospecha, porque no es algo que ellos hayan dicho a todo el mundo _( **Shikadai** , los padres de ambos y dos o tres gatos más)_ y bueno, eso.

La palabra **"Flower Boy"** es el título de la historia, enfatizado realmente por el aspecto de **Inojin** , aunque no obstante, también es un juego de palabras que suena a chiste malo porque **"Flower Boy"** también hace alusión a _ **"chico de las flores"**_ , que por igual le cae porque **Inojin** es dependiente en la floristería de su familia.

En este escrito me enfoque más en como **Sarada** ve a **Inojin** , quizá en un futuro escriba algo en cómo **Inojin** la ve a ella _(a mayor profundidad)_ , no me maten, gracias xD.

Y nada, espero que disfruten esta segunda incursión con estos dos tesoros _(*o*)_ , que lo disfruten, agradezco el apoyo brindado en la primera publicación de los mismos _**(Cómo hablarle a las chicas)**_ :

 _ **Yomii20, Guest, Sakuita 01, Asuka-chan, KuroO21 y LuFFy McCormick,**_ gracias, de verdad. También a quienes la pusieron en favoritos y le dan seguimiento, jeje.

Ahm, ¿qué más? Creo que por ahora nada más, disfruten la lectura y permitánme saber qué les pareció este trocito de **AU** con estos _kiddos_.

¡Ja ne!


End file.
